Dance Floor Anthem
by cohizzleroxmysox
Summary: Liley Oneshot. Miley and Lilly get into a fight about going to Prom. Why does Miley want Lilly to go so bad, and why doesn't Lilly want to go? My first fic so please be gentle.


"Why are you being so difficult!?"

"Why are being so pushy!?" Lilly and Miley yelled at each other. Prom was the next night and Miley was appalled at hearing Lilly's refusal to go.

"I don't understand why you just won't go! I don't have a date either; we can just go in a group! You, me, and Oliver."

"I'm not, not going because I don't have a date! I'm not going because it's just a stupid dance where everybody's gonna be talking about their hair and makeup and who went with who and it's not like it's not gonna happen again next year! Why put myself through it twice!? Besides Oliver's going with Sarah."

"UGHH! Fine! You don't wanna go, then don't! Have fun here by yourself!" Miley stormed out of her friend's bedroom.

"Fine! I will!" Lilly yelled down the hallway at her friend's retreating back. She slammed her door shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley walked down the driveway and decided to head for the beach. She always went there when she was mad about something. It helped her cool off and get her thoughts straight. She sat down on a rock and watched the waves break against the sand. She sighed. Her plan was not working out. She had been asked by five guys to go to prom and she turned them all down because she wanted to go with Lilly as friends, and while at the dance she was going to tell Lilly how she really felt about her. She was even going to request the blonde's favorite song, and she was going to tell her as it played. She even bought a corsage. This secret had been eating away at her for two years, and when she finally found the perfect opportunity, Lilly had to be stubborn. Miley looked at her watch and decided it was time to head home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She'd been doing that since Miley had left three hours ago. It's not that she didn't want to go to the prom. She really did, more than anything. She couldn't risk telling Miley the truth about herself though. She knew that she would get carried away with her emotions, especially if she and the brunette went as friends, and she knew she would end up telling Miley how madly in love she was with her. She and Miley had never discussed their feelings about homosexuality and Lilly wasn't about to risk losing her best friend over it. At least this way she would have Miley in her life, even if it wasn't exactly how she wanted it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley, come on! We're gonna be late if you don't get your ass down here soon!" Oliver yelled up the stairs. He and Sarah had been waiting for half an hour for her to finish getting ready, and Oliver had finally had enough.

"I'm coming! Geez, Ollie, you can't rush perfection!" The brunette yelled back down the stairs. She applied another coat of lip gloss onto her lips.

"I don't need Lilly to have fun. In fact I'm not even gonna think about her tonight. My mind is a Lilly-free zone. Nope, no Lilly whatsoever." She looked over herself once again in the mirror and headed down the stairs.

"Wow, Bud, it's a good thing you finally came down. I thought Oliver was gonna leave without ya." Robbie Ray said, grabbing his camera off the kitchen counter. "You look beautiful, darlin'."

"Yes, you look wonderful. Now can we go!? Please." Oliver said, impatiently.

"You're looking smokin' Mr. Oken," Miley replied sarcastically. "I love your dress, Sarah." She added without the sarcasm.

"Thanks, I made it myself out of all recyclable materials. After prom, I'm going to donate it to a charity that gives prom dresses to girls who can't afford them."

"That's so nice, Sarah."

"Thank you. I can donate yours, too if you want me to."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Yes, it will be freaking fantastic! We're going to be late, so can we finish this conversation on the way out to the car!? Walk and talk, ladies. Walk and talk." Oliver started pushing the girls toward the door.

"Wait, I gotta take pictures." Robbie Ray interrupted, holding up his camera. Oliver let out and exasperated sigh followed by a melodramatic groan.

"I'll take some at the dance, daddy. Got to go before Ollie has a cow." Miley said, taking the camera from her dad's hands and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok, bud! You guys be safe! Don't drink! Don't stay out too late at the after party! In fact, if you wanna come straight home after the dance that would be great!" The brunette heard her father call after them as they got into Oliver's car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't want to go, sweetie? It really is a lot of fun. And I know Miley and Oliver really want you to be there." Mrs. Truscott was trying to and failing at changing Lilly's mind about the dance.

"I'm sure, mom. I'll go next year. No big deal, so can we drop this, please?" Lilly begged her mother. She really didn't need this from her mom, too. Oliver and Sarah had tried earlier and she really didn't feel like reasoning with anyone else.

"Sure, sweetie. I just don't understand why you don't want to go," Heather said, putting her hand on the younger blonde's shoulder. "I just wish..." She was interrupted by her cell phone blaring "I Got Nerve." Lilly sighed. She really didn't need another reminder of Miley. Mrs. Truscott snapped her phone shut and gave her daughter an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, honey. That was work. Something's come up and they need me to fix it. Will you be ok here by yourself?" Lilly nodded. "Ok, I'll be back in a few hours, and if you do decide to go, please leave a note."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight, I'm having fun! Nobody can ruin this night!" Miley yelled over the music as they trio walked in. She immediately headed straight for the dance floor and grabbed the closest guy to her.

"Something's bothering her," Oliver said to Sarah. Sarah nodded and the two watched as their friend let some guy get closer to her than she would've normally let anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about her. It's never going to happen, ever. She's your best friend. She's boy crazy. She's going to have a new guy by the end of the night so just forget her." Lilly said to herself. She was in the same position she had been in the day before, laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "I can forget about her. I can. She's probably not even thinking of me, so why should I be thinking about her. I can forget her…Who am I kidding? No, I can't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miles, why don't you chill for awhile?" Oliver asked his friend after watching his friend being practically molested by every male on the dance floor.

"I'm chill, Oliver. I don't need a break. I just need to keep dancing." The brunette responded as a new song came on. "Just leave me alone, Oliver. I'm having fun."

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she'__s looking for _

Miley grabbed the guy next to her and started dancing with him. He pulled her closer to him. She was going to forget about Lilly, and dancing with every guy there was how she was going to achieve it. She was done with her.

_He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's smiling and  
Knows she's using it  
Now h__e's loosing it  
She don't care _

Lilly sat at the foot of her bed and debating whether or not to send Miley the text she had typed. Her hopes of distracting herself only made her think of the brunette more and it was driving her insane. She wanted to know what Miley was doing. She pressed send.

_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in l__ove, I don't wanna be in love" _

The guy pulled Miley even closer into him. She hated the way she was dancing and letting all the guys do what they wanted. She wanted to stop. She wanted to call Lilly and see what she was doing, but with each passing minute that the blonde wasn't there it was becoming clearer and clearer that they weren't meant to be together. She had to get over Lilly. She danced.

_He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appre__ciate him _

Lilly stared at her phone praying for a reply. Miley probably didn't have her phone on her. She was probably too busy dancing to care. Too busy dancing with guys…guys that didn't appreciate her. Nobody appreciated her like Lilly did. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a dress. She was going.

_She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone  
Now had to get up and he ain't comin home  
Now she's tryin' to forget him and  
The salary came with him  
When he first met her__  
When they first got together _

Miley was now sandwiched in between two guys. Two guys she had never met in her life. Two guys that were probably the biggest jack asses in the world. Lilly would've hated to see this. Lilly would've saved her. But Lilly wasn't there, and she wasn't coming. She had to forget her.

_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:_  
_"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

Lilly grabbed her one pair of stilettos and tried to put them on fast. They weren't going on fast enough, so the frustrated blonde threw them to the side and ran out of the room. She ran frantically around the kitchen trying to find her car keys. No more pushing Miley out of her mind. She had to get to that dance. She had to tell her.

_Feel the beat __  
Feel the beat  
Feel the beat  
You got nothing to loose,  
Don't be afraid to get down  
We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone _

Miley's dancing got raunchier and the boys took full advantage. Things with Lilly never started, they were never going to start, and she wasn't about to get heartbroken over it. You can't get heartbroken over someone you've never been with, right? They shouldn't take long to get over, right? Miley was over her.

_It's too much to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one _

Lilly backed out of the driveway and sped out of her subdivision. She wasn't ruining tonight. She was going to tell Miley how she felt, traffic laws and everything else could be ignored. She was done ignoring her feelings. She had to tell her.

_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

Miley Stewart was not in love with Lilly Truscott. Not anymore. She couldn't be. No. No. No. No. No. She was over Lilly. She was never in love with her.

_No  
No  
Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feelin' good_

Who was she kidding? Miley Stewart was in love with Lilly Truscott and nothing could change that. No matter how much she tried to deny it or wish it wasn't true. It was. And she couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Oliver! Oliver!" Lilly yelled running up to him and Sarah on the dance floor. "Where's Miley? I need to talk to her!" She was out of breath but she had the biggest smile on her face.

"She's over there," Oliver responded, pointing to Miley and the two guys she had been dancing with earlier. Lilly looked over and was slightly shocked. Oliver shrugged when she gave him a questioning look. "She's been acting weird tonight. Maybe she'll tell you what's going on." The blonde nodded and walked over to her crush.

"Miley! Miley! Miley, talk to me!" She waved frantically trying to get the brunette's attention. People kept pushing her out of the way making it incredibly difficult to get her attention.

"So, you wanna get out of here a little early, girl, and get a room at the motel down the street?" One of the guys asked her.

"No, I really don't. I don't even know what your name is. Later boys." Miley said realizing how dumb the dancing thing had been. She decided it was time to talk to Lilly. She had to tell her everything.

"Aw, baby, come on. You can get two for the price of one," the second guy continued as she tried to walk away. She ignored him, but the first one grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"We won't hurt you. Let's just go!"

"What part about 'no' didn't you understand? Now, let go!" The guy's grip didn't loosen and she was starting to get scared. Lilly noticed this and shoved several people out of the way.

"Let go of me!"

"Quit being such a freaking tease! You're such a little slut!" This set Lilly off and she slapped the guy hard across the face.

"You do not call her that, ever! She is not a slut! She is the nicest, most intelligent, most insanely beautiful, perfect girl, and you don't deserve to even be in the same room as her, asshole!" Lilly yelled. Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and smiled. They laced their fingers together, but neither noticed this. The guy got up and Lilly took a step forward. "You want more?" He smirked at the girls, but backed away pulling his friend with him. The small audience that had gathered lost interest as they left.

"Thank you," the brunette blushed. "You want to go talk somewhere a little more private. I have something I need to tell you." Lilly nodded and Miley led her out to the hallway outside the gym. Miley turned around with a nervous smile on her face, "Lilly, I don't really know how to tell you this, but…" she was cut off by the blonde's lips crashing down onto hers. As the need for oxygen became too great, the girls broke apart, huge smiles on both their faces.

"I love you, Miles. I've loved you for so long, and that's why I didn't want to come tonight because I knew I'd tell you and I didn't want you to hate me, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I needed to tell you. I'm so in love with you, and you had to know. I just couldn't keep it in anymore. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, I was just going to explode if I kept it in any longer and…" Lilly was cut off by Miley's lips on hers.

"I love you, too. That's what I wanted to tell you. That's why I wanted you to come tonight, so I could tell you and I had this whole thing planned out, and I just got so mad when none of my plan was working out. I've wanted to tell you for the past two years, but I was so afraid of what you'd think of me. I was finally ready to tell you. I'm so ready to be with you."

It was Lilly's turn to interrupt with her lips. Miley deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue across the blonde's lower lip and instantly gained entrance. Lilly moaned in pleasure. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths. Lilly's hands were tangled in Miley's hair, while Miley's were slowly making their way toward the blonde's butt. It was bliss. They broke apart as they heard the DJ announce the last song of the night.

"Miley Stewart, will you dance with me?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask me that." Miley wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as Lilly wrapped hers around her girlfriend's waist. The brunette rested her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"I love you, Lilly Truscott."

"I love you, too, Miley Stewart."


End file.
